Twilight: The Broadway Musical
Twilight: The Broadway Musical is an upcoming broadway musical based on the inexplicably-popular Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. It is an extensive reimagining and reinterpretation of the book series, presenting a darker take on the story. Plot Summary Act One Act Two Musical Numbers Act One *"Mask of Beauty" (Ensemble) *"Die for Love" (Bella) *"Everything I Want" (Edward) *"Kill or Be Killed" (Tyler) *"A Thousand Years" (Bella and Edward) *"The Murder Song" (Ensemble) *"Sleeping Angel" (Edward) *"I Know a Hoodlum When I See One" (Charlie) *"Laurent's Warning" (Laurent) *"Ballad of the Hunter" (James) *"Revenge" (Victoria) *"Curse of Youth" (Carlisle) *"Please Come Back" (Bella) *"Helpless" (Charlie) *"Guardian Angel" (Jacob) *"Lone Wolf" (Leah) *"Can't Live Without" (Bella and Edward) *"You Can't Find One Better" (Charlie) *"Your Face Everywhere, Part 1" (Bella) *"Your Face Everywhere, Part 2" (Bella and Jacob) *"Can't Live Without (Reprise)" (Edward) *"Intervention" (Alice and Bella) *"Consequences" (Aro) *"The Ride Home" (Bella, Edward and Jacob) Act Two *"Tyler's Mission" (Tyler) *"Knights and Monsters" (Jacob) *"Vampire Apocalypse" (Victoria) *"Right In Front of You" (Jacob and Bella) *"The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" (Bree Tanner) *"Carlisle's Story" (Carlisle) *"War" (Victoria) *"'Till Death Do Us Part" (Bella and Edward) *"Right In Front of You (Reprise)" (Jacob) *"Happily Ever After" (Bella and Edward) *"Bright Future Ahead" (Bella and Edward) *"Life Begins and Ends" (Carlisle) *"Bright Future Ahead (Reprise)" (Bella) *"She Has Your Eyes" (Charlie) *"Knights and Monsters" (Jacob) *"Enough is Enough" (Jacob and Leah) *"My Darling" (Bella) *"Gathering of Vampires" (Bella and Ensemble) *"Blood Feud" (Alice, Aro and Ensemble) *"Come With Me, Little Girl" (Tyler) *"A Thousand Years (Reprise)" (Bella) *"Perfect Piece of Forever" (Bella and Jacob) *"Aftermath" (Charlie and Jacob) *"Mask of Beauty (Reprise)" (Ensemble) Differences from Source Material *The musical uses traditional vampires, instead of the over-romanticized sparkly things from the book series. *Bella was originally intended to be the common, everyday hero. In the musical, she is a cunning sociopath who manipulates supernatural creatures into exacting her will. *In the books, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and it was implied that the two would be lovers after she came of age. In the musical, Jacob sees Renesmee as an innocent caught up in a senseless conflict, and ultimately becomes her adoptive father, taking her to raise where the Volturi won't find her. *Edward was originally intended to be the ideal love interest. In the musical, he is an abusive sadist who is implied to have been with many other women in the past. *Aro (and the Volturi as a whole) were a lot less sympathetic in the books. *In the books, Tyler was a minor supporting character whose only claim to fame was nearly running Bella over with his truck. In the musical, he is a Volturi spy and assassin, and has spent the past few hundred years keeping a close eye on the Cullens. *In the books, the Volturi leave after Alice shows Aro the vision of the future. In the musical, they still leave... then Tyler is sent to abduct Renesmee while the Cullens have their guard down. *In the books, Bella ultimately lived at the end. This is not the case in the musical. Category:Broadway musicals Category:Adaptation Category:Reimagining Category:Horror